


You Only Live Twice (日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>クラウスは次に向かって動く</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Live Twice (日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Only Live Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144667) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



> (First posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-44.html)

クラウスは軍服を着ていなかった。彼はこの１８時間の間シャワーも浴びず、髭もそらず、着替えもせずにかなりの距離を飛んできた。今の今までそんな取るに足らないことについて深く考えもしなかった。エロイカを見つけ、彼の任務を遂行すること以外は何も考えていなかった。しかしこの高級リゾートの広いロビーを横切りフロントにたどり着いた時、コンシェルジュは彼の左目の青痣とげっそりとした外見を、ほとんど失礼にあたるような目つきで見た。クラウスは過去２４時間の疲労を突如感じ、怪訝そうに眼を細めた。もしこのおせっかいな小男がグローリア卿の居場所を教えなかったらどうするか？クラウスはもう自分の地位をかさに着て好きなようにやることは出来なかった。彼はもう公式の調査の妨害だとこの男を脅すことは出来なかったのだ。

でもクラウスは今それについて考えないことにした。考えても仕方がない。それについてできることはない。声を張り上げて話す代わりに、スーツのジャケットのボタンを外すために片手を上げ、ジャケットが開くようにクラウスはフロントのデスクに前かがみになった。ジャケットからは皺くちゃになった白いシャツと共に銃のホルスターが見えた。それを見たコンシェルジュの目は恐怖のため大きくなり、彼が顔を上げた時クラウスは微笑んだ。ゆっくりと。

コンシェルジュはない頭を少しは働かせて、グローリア卿の居場所を探すのに喜んで協力することにした。

*

曲がりくねった小道を抜けるとリゾートの豪華な敷地に続き、テラスのはずれに金属の低い門があった。クラウスは状況を見極めるためヤシの木の陰で止まった。まだ午前中の早い時間だったので、リゾートのプールエリアには人がまばらだった。テラスの一番奥には、ジャグジーで水を飛び散らかして笑っている若い男女の少人数のグループがおり、その他にも赤い大きなパラソルの下でウェイターと楽しげに話しているビキニを着た女性が３人いた。そして他にも特大な赤いパラソルの下でデッキチェアに寝そべっている人物がいた　－　エロイカだった。

誰もクラウスが近づいて行ったことに気が付かなかった。むろん彼らは気づかないだろう。彼らは自分のことにだけ没頭した快楽主義者達だったからだ。そんな彼らが何故少しでも周囲のことに気を配らなくてはならないのか？クラウスは彼らの無関心さを心地よく感じ、そしてすぐさまその瞬時の自己卑下を感じた。彼らが自分のことをどう思おうが彼は気にしなかった。彼の行動から彼らがどういう結論を下そうが彼は気にしなかった。

まず初めに、彼らがどのように下劣でひどい推測をしても、真実より悪いであろうことはなかったから。そして次に、クラウスにはもう失うものは何もなかったから。

*

初めにその存在を確認した以外、クラウスはエロイカを目を凝らしてみることを避けた。だが門扉を押し開けてテラスに足を踏み入れた際、彼はエロイカを見ることを自分に許した。エロイカはすぐそばにある小さなテーブルの上に冷たい飲み物を置いて、派手派手しい表紙の本に何気なく目を通していた。彼の髪は緩いポニーテールで結ばれていたが、一筋のみだれ髪をけだるげに指先に絡めていた。

そして普段彼の最も目立つものである服装は。。。今朝エロイカはただ大きなセピア色のサングラスと空色の水着を着けていたのみだった。水着は恥さらしなほど小さく体にぴったりとしていて、何故彼がその格好で公の場に出てきた途端逮捕されなかったのかとクラウスに思わせた。しかしながら、エロイカのように大枚のチップをやる者は大抵のことは許された。

クラウスは短く息を吸い、エロイカのところへ向かった。

忌々しい泥棒はクラウスが近づいてきていることを気付いたそぶりは全く見せなかった。ということは彼は当然クラウスにとっくに気づいていて、ただ彼をイラつかせるためだけに意図的に無視していたのだった。エロイカの自制心は素晴らしいものだった。クラウスが来ることを予想していたとは思えなかったが、クラウスが近づいてきてもエロイカは飛び上がらなかったし痙攣のひきつけも起こさなかった。もしこのような変化を起こしていたら今現在の彼の服装では一目で明らかだったことだろう。やがてクラウスはエロイカのデッキチェアの足元で止まり、太陽を遮りしエロイカの胸部に大きな影を落とした。エロイカは大げさなサングラスの下で目を少々瞬きした以外反応せず、ばかばかしい小説が非常に面白いかのごとく眺めていた。

クラウスはそこに立ち、肚をきめてかかりエロイカを見ることを許した。本当に見つめることを自身に許したのだ。彼はエロイカの整った素足と踝から始め、自由にそしてゆっくりと彼の身体を下から上に眺めていった。クラウスの胸は奇妙に苦しく感じ、下腹部には何か熱いものが感じられたがそれは不快感ではなかった。クラウスは全てを注意深く観察した。エロイカの長く強い脚と細いヒップ。あのいかがわしい水着へ続いている腹筋の形。日やけ用オイルで光っている筋肉たくましい胸。鎖骨、腕の黄金の細い毛、そして見かけによらず骨ばった手首。あの芸術家のような手。長いブロンドの一筋の髪はいまだにエロイカの指に絡まれていて、それはどんどんきつく巻かれていった。彼の首の腱は僅かに緊張していたが、いまだにクラウスが間近に立っているのを彼が気づいたという兆候はそれ以外に見られなかった。この憎らしいやつめ！

クラウスは僅かに口の端をぴくっとさせただけだが不本意ながら短く鋭い笑みを止めることが出来なかった。彼はそこで背を向け、何も言わずに立ち去りたい衝動にかられた。そして彼はリスボンか香港からエロイカへ電話し、彼がこんなにひどく憎たらしい態度でいたため逃したもののことを伝えたかった。

でも彼は今そうはしなかった。それは安易な逃げ道過ぎる。彼はもう一歩踏み込み、今では彼の影はエロイカの顔に落ちた。

「元気そうだな、グローリア卿。」彼が言葉を発した後、彼は果たしてエロイカに伝わったかどうか思った。クラウスの声から彼が分かったかどうか。そんなことはないだろう。しかし反射的にクラウスは固くなった。

だがどうやら分からなかったようだ。エロイカはただあくびをし、口を手で隠すためやっとあの一筋のみだれ髪を手放した。

「君はひどい顔をしてるね。」彼はいまだ目を上げなかった。

クラウスは顔をしかめた。前かがみになり、彼はエロイカのサングラスの蝶番に指をかけ、彼の顔からサングラスを外し、またまっすぐ立った。エロイカは起き上がり、猫のように毛を逆立てた。彼の顔は紅潮していたが、多分それは日焼けのためだけだった。

「何なんだよ？」彼は鋭く言った。「一体何の用なんだ？」

クラウスはエロイカのサングラスを丁寧に畳んだ。彼はエロイカが彼を「少佐」と呼べばよかったのにと思った。そうしたら彼がここに来てまで話したかったことを話し始めるいいきっかけとなったことだろう。

「お前と話がしたい。」クラウスは言った。

「やったのは私ではないし君には何も証明できないよ。」エロイカはつまらなそうに言った。「それかもし君が私に手を貸して欲しくてここに来たなら、それがここで素敵な若い男性に飲み物を持ってきてもらいながらくだらない小説を読み日焼けに専念するのよりも楽しいことであればいいけど。」彼はまた手足を伸ばしてデッキチェアに横になり、本を開いた。今回彼は両手でちゃんと本を開き、顔に乗せた。そこで初めてクラウスはその本の作者と題名が分かり、たじろいだ。

馬鹿馬鹿しいスパイ小説め。こういう小説の見せかけだけの主人公は皆一緒だった。バカでスタンドプレーをする無鉄砲なやつらか、ジェームズ・ボンドのそっくりさんだった。どんなに少さな挑発にでも上司たちに「くそったれ！」と言い放つやつら。やりたいことや自分たちが正しいと思ったことを勝手にやるやつら。そして最後にはいつも目的が手段を正当化し馬鹿なカウボーイたちは勲章をもらい、おめでとうと皆に握手され上司も感謝して―――

しかし現実はそうではなかった。自分でも何をしているか気づく前にまたしてもクラウスの手が出た。エロイカの小説は水を飛び散らかしてプールの中へ落ちた。数秒浮いていたが、すぐさま本は水を吸い込んでいた。

「何するんだよ！」エロイカは飛び上がり、賢くも彼らの間にデッキチェアで距離を取って睨んだ。クラウスもしつこく睨み返した。今ではプールサイドにいた全員が彼らのことを見ているだろう。クラウスはこんな調子でこの会話を始めるつもりではなかったのだが、もうすでに遅すぎた。

「お前と話がしたい。別の場所で。」

「嫌だといったじゃないか。」エロイカは言った。「今度は何をすると言うんだ？私の飲み物をプールへ投げ込むのかい？」

クラウスは肩をすくめて飲み物に手を伸ばしたが、グラスに手が届く前にエロイカが楽々とそれを掴んだ。こんな平凡な状況でも泥棒の反射神経は見事だった。

「一体君はどうしたっていうんだ？」エロイカは憤慨してクラウスを見つめた。「君は絶対にギブアップすることはないのか？」

「いいや」それが事実だったのでクラウスは言った。「どうも俺は多くのことをギブアップするらしい。」

エロイカは信じられないという表情に変わった。「何だって？」

「ああ、俺は降伏しているんだ。」クラウスは言った。エロイカはただ彼を見つめていた。クラウスはため息をつき、デッキチェアを周りエロイカのほうに少し体を寄せ、声を落して言った。「俺を見ろ。見ないか？俺は「Yes」だと言っているんだ。」

「何の意味か分からな。。。」エロイカはイライラして言い始めたが、誰かが突然スイッチを切ったかのように彼の声は途中で途切れた。彼は驚いて開いた口が塞がらなかった。

ようやく事態が飲み込めた瞬間の泥棒の表情を見るだけの為に、忌々しく８年もの間エロイカに屈しなかったことに価値があったとまでは言わなかったが、正直それは少々満足いくものだった。

「私は。。。」エロイカは慎重に言いだし、そして考え直し言い替えた。「何かあったのか？」

「お前ここでヴィラを借りているのか？」クラウスは目を逸らしながら言った。

「私がここでヴィラを借りているのも、どのヴィラかも知ってるんだろ？」エロイカはそう言ったが顔は微笑んでいた。

「そこに連れて行け」とクラウスが笑い返しながら言った時、エロイカのその微笑は僅かにゆらいだ。

*

一番大きく、かつ崖の最端にあるため景色が最高なヴィラまでの曲がりくねった小道を、青のパイル地のバスローブを羽織ったエロイカの二、三歩ほど後にクラウスはついて行った。正面玄関の代わりにエロイカは彼をヴィラの横に通し、海を見渡すバルコニーまでの数段の石の階段を上った。

太陽はプールサイドと同じくらいまぶしく、風と波はものすごい音を立てており、エロイカは風で髪が目に入らないように手で押さえていた。

「で、話って何だいダーリン？」彼は眩しそうに目を細めてクラウスを見た。

「これから俺の為に働いてほしい。」

「君の為。NATOの為ではなくて。」エロイカは物事を心得ているように言った。

「そうだ、俺の為だ。俺は今や独立したエージェントだ。」クラウスは風や波の音にかき消されないよう大声で言わなければならなかったが、逆にそれがこの事実を言いやすくした。この言葉を言うのは苦々しい味がしたが、彼はやがていつかは慣れることができると思った。「Gも俺について来てくれる。お前はどうだ？お前はまだ泥棒稼業に飽きてないか？新しいチャレンジに挑戦したくないか？」

「なるほど私はまだアフリカの小国の政府を転覆したことはないけれどね。」エロイカは眉を吊り上げた。

「小国でもアフリカでもどこでも、政府の転覆なぞはしない。」クラウスは言った。「馬鹿者。」

驚いてエロイカは実際笑った。「少佐―――」

やっと彼はその言葉を発した。「俺は正式に辞表を提出した。」クラウスは遮った。彼はバルコニーに行き、海を見るふりをしてエロイカを見なくて済むように顔を背けたかった。だが多分誰よりもエロイカはクラウスが美しい景色に興味が全くないことを知っていたので、そうすることは彼が逃げているようにしか見えなかった。そしてクラウスはまだ弱みを見せたくはなかった。エロイカにさえ、いやエロイカにこそ。「そして俺はここに来た。俺はもう少佐じゃない。俺は――俺は今は何者でもない。」

「残念だ。」

「そんなことを話しに俺はここに来た訳ではない。」クラウスは明らかなことを言及しなくてはならずイライラして言った。

「さっき君が「Yes」と言ったのはどういう意味だったんだい？」エロイカがすばやく話題を変えたので、クラウスは彼が感傷的になっているのが分かった。「君は私が今まで言ったこと全てに「Yes」と言うというのか？あの蒸し暑いローマ風呂で私が誘ったことにも？」彼は眉を吊り上げた。「イランの国境で私が約束したことにも？覚えてるだろ、私は君の喉元にナイフを突きつけていたんだよ。あの小さなスイスのレストランで私が君に聞いたことを覚えているかい―――」

「俺に残ったものをお前にやる。」クラウスはエロイカを中断して言った。「もしお前が欲しければな。」

「全くなんてロマンチックなんだ。」エロイカは鋭く言い、そしてクラウスの驚いた表情に顔をしかめた。彼はかぶりをふり、申し訳なさげに瞬きした。裸足にブルーのバスローブを羽織り、風が彼の巻き毛をひっぱっていた。彼はただ厳粛かつ少々悲しそうに見えた。「すまない、小。。。ごめん、クラウス。ただ。。。」エロイカは少々大儀そうに笑った。「私のこと知っているだろ？君に私を選んでもらいたかったんだ。君の慰め役になんてなりたくなかった。」

クラウスは別に驚かなかった。彼もエロイカもそれぞれある種のプライドを持っていたから。「そうじゃない。」彼は言った。「お前は俺の新しい人生の始まりなんだ。」

エロイカの目が大きく見開いた。彼の髪を押さえつけていた手はゆっくりと脇に下された。すぐさま風は彼の髪をなびかせ、もつれさせた。彼は注意深くクラウスに向かって一歩進んだ。そしてまた一歩。もしそうしたければクラウスに触れられるほど近くにまで来て止まった。

クラウスはただ待った。エロイカがあの表情をしている時はせかしても無意味なことを知っていた。エロイカは自分が考えていることを知ってもらいたくて必ず最悪のタイミングで声を限りに言うか。。。それかどんなことがあっても口を割らなかったので、どちらにしても聞いても無駄だった。だからクラウスは待った。彼の耳に海の音が響いた。

やがてエロイカはため息をつき、身を乗り出してクラウスに口づけた。

クラウスはじっと立ってキスを受けた。今まで自分自身について信じようと努力してきたこと全てが突如崩れ落ちていくのに耐えた。全て彼がならないように努力してきたもの。それは考えていたよりハードで、彼は突如エロイカを押しやりたいのか、それとも抱きしめ更に自分の近くに引き寄せたいのか分からず、その考えはやっとキスを止めさせるほど彼を驚かせた。

唇を重ね合わせたまま鼻で深く息を吸い、本能的に自分の身体が要求しているものを無視しようとし、そのそぶりさえをみせないように、感じないようにしながら彼はエロイカを見つめた。

「君のなんて可哀そうな顔。」エロイカはクラウスの目の周りの青あざを優しく触りながら言った。クラウスはエロイカに歯をむき出し、グイと頭を引いた。エロイカはただ微笑んだ。

「お前はまだ俺の質問に答えてない。」クラウスは一連の思考の脈絡を完全に脱線させないように言った。

「君と働くことについてかい？君は聞かなかったよ、ダーリン。でも後で話しあおう。」

クラウスはぎこちなく頷き、エロイカは歯を見せて笑った。

「でもまず初めに君の精神衛生上私たちは今すぐベッドに行くべきだと思うよ。歯を抜くのと同じだよ。ずっと待っていてそのことについて心配しているより、一気に終わらせてしまったほうが気が楽さ。」エロイカは悪魔のように微笑んだ。「優しくするよ。」

「黙れ。」　クラウスの手はひきつった。今度だけは衝動に身を任せ、ずっとそうしたかったようにエロイカを掴んだ。そしてずっとそうしたかったようにエロイカにキスした。クラウスがやっとエロイカを離した時、後者の唇は赤くなって濡れており、バスローブは片方の肩からずり落ち筋肉質の上腕二頭筋と完璧な形をした鎖骨を露出していた。

「中へおいでよ。」エロイカは言い、クラウスから視線を外さずにゆっくりと後ろへ下がった。彼は部屋の中へ通じる大きな観音開きのガラスドアに行きつき、振り向きもせず後ろ手で開け部屋の中へ後ずさって行った。クラウスが後をついて行った時、エロイカは信じられないかのように見えたが、クラウスは何があってもここで引き返すことは出来なかった。クラウスが敷居を跨いだとき、エロイカは実際声を出して笑った。

「君の新しい人生にようこそ。」彼は言った。「かな。。。」

「言うな。」クラウスは警告し、ドリアンは無邪気に口を堅く結んだ。

「そうだね。」ドリアンは愉快そうに言った。「さあ、私とベッドに来てよ。」

クラウスはただ意地を張るためだけに５つ数える間じっとそこに立っていた。ドリアンの目にじれったさが見え始めるのにちょうどいい長さだけ。彼はもっとエロイカを長く待たせることも出来たが。。。ちきしょう！もう構うもんか。

不安なことはすぐさま終わらせるに限ると言うドリアンは多分正しかった。

「ドリアン。」これまでほとんど使ったことのない名前をクラウスは言った。「ドリアン。」言った時の口の中の感触を感じたくて彼は再度言った。

「何だい、ダーリン？」ドリアンは目を輝かせて言った。

クラウスは彼に向って歩いて行き、片手をドリアンの首の後ろに回し太陽で温められた巻き毛を指先で触った。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

「ドリアン、」クラウスは言った。「手加減しなくていいぞ。」

 

＜終わり＞


End file.
